doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Peter Davison
Peter Davison é um ator inglês com muitos créditos em séries de televisão e sitcoms. Tornou-se famoso como Tristan Farnon na adaptação televisiva da BBC das histórias All Creatures Great and Small, de James Herriot. Seus papéis principais subseqüentes incluíram as sitcoms que seguram o forte e o dissipador ou a nadada, a quinta encarnação do doutor no doutor que, Dr. Stephen Daker em uma prática muito peculiar e Albert Campion em Campion. Ele também interpretou David Braithwaite em At Home com os Braithwaites, "Dangerous" Davies em The Last Detective e Henry Sharpe em Law & Order: UK. INfância Davison nasceu de Claude e Sheila Moffett em Streatham, Londres. Claude era originalmente da Guiana Britânica (agora Guiana), e trabalhou como engenheiro de rádio antes de abrir uma mercearia, enquanto Sheila trabalhou em inteligência durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial antes de se tornar uma dona de casa. Davison tinha três irmãs: Shirley, Pamela e Barbara. Enquanto em Streatham, ele frequentou a escola primária de Granton. A família então se mudou para Knaphill em Surrey. Durante esse período, Davison era membro de uma companhia de teatro amadora chamada Byfleet Players. Antes de se tornar ator, ele ganhou três níveis O na Winston Churchill School, St. John's, Woking, Surrey e, em seguida, teve vários biscates, incluindo um período como atendente mortuário e um operador da Hoffman Press. Davison estudou na Escola Central de Fala e Teatro. Seu primeiro trabalho foi como ator e assistente de gerente de palco no Nottingham Playhouse. Ele escolheu o nome artístico Peter Davison para evitar confusão com o ator e diretor Peter Moffatt, com quem Davison trabalhou mais tarde. Ele só usa Davison profissionalmente, continuando a usar Moffett pessoalmente (isto é, sua filha é Georgia Moffett e não Georgia Davison). Em 1973, aos 21 anos, Davison se casou com Diane Russell. Eles se divorciaram dois anos depois. doctor who (1981 - 1984) Em 1980, Davison assinou um contrato para interpretar o Doutor por três anos, sucedendo Tom Baker e, aos 29 anos, era o ator mais jovem a ter o papel principal, um registro que ele reteve por trinta anos até que Matt Smith, o Décimo Primeiro. Doctor) assumiu o papel em 2009, aos 26 anos. Atrair um ator de tão alto nível como Davison foi um grande golpe para os produtores do programa, já que o papel era para ele, mas ele não renovou seu contrato porque temia ser rotulado Patrick Troughton (que havia interpretado o Segundo Doctor e que Davison assistira no programa quando adolescente) recomendara a Davison que ele deixasse o cargo depois de três anos, e Davison seguiu seu conselho. O Quinto Doctor encontrou muitos dos melhores doutores conhecidos adversários, incluindo os Daleks (em Resurrection of the Daleks) e os Cybermen (em Earthshock). Depois de deixar Doctor Who, Davison retornou à franquia várias vezes. Daleks - The Early Years (1993), apresentando episódios selecionados de histórias de Dalek perdidas das eras do Primeiro Doctor e do Second Doctor. Na verdade, Davison voltou a interpretar o Quinto Doctor no especial de caridade de 1993, Multi-Doctor Dimensions in Time, e no videogame de 1997 Destiny of the Doctors (somente áudio). Ele continua a reprisar o papel em uma série de peças de áudio da Big Finish Productions. Ele retornou mais uma vez em "Time Crash", um episódio especial escrito por Steven Moffat para Children in Need; no episódio, que foi ao ar em 16 de novembro de 2007, o Quinto Doctor conheceu o Décimo Doctor, interpretado pelo futuro genro de Davison, David Tennant. Tennant apresentou mais tarde um documentário, Come in Number Five, que examinou anos de Doctor Who em Davison. detalhe, e que foi incluído como uma característica especial no relançamento do DVD de 2011 Resurrection of the Daleks. É um dos muitos lançamentos em DVD de seus seriados Doctor Who nos quais Davison apareceu como um entrevistado em vídeo em gravações de comentários em DVD. Em 2012, Davison expressou mais interesse em retornar ao papel do Doctor para o 50º aniversário da série, mas ele não participou. Os Cinco (ish) Doutores Reiniciam, um relato afetuoso e cômico de Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy e ele mesmo tentando conseguir partes no Anniversary Special, apresentando participações de inúmeros fãs de elenco, equipe e elenco de Doctor Who. Davison tem sido crítico da série original de Doctor Who e expressou grande admiração pelo reavivamento do século 21. Em 2008, Davison falou desfavoravelmente de alguns dos textos para a série durante seu mandato, alegando: "Houve alguns roteiros suspeitos que fizemos, repelidos por roteiristas de TV que entregavam suas mãos a qualquer coisa. É justo, mas não eram" Você tem a impressão, tanto da série de televisão agora quanto do Big Finish, que eles são fãs de ficção científica e é por isso que eles estão fazendo essas histórias. ”Davison também elogiou o frisson sexual entre o Doctor e seus companheiros. na série reavivado e afirmou: "Eles estavam lutando por muitos anos para fazer os companheiros personagens mais arredondados e ... eles nunca pensaram que era uma boa ideia para colocar qualquer um que eu não sei o que fazer, mas eu não sei o que fazer, mas eu não sei o que fazer. Em 2013, Davison foi questionada em uma entrevista sobre a possibilidade de uma médica, à qual eu respondi: "Eu tenho um pequeno problema com isso porque não é como se os gêneros fossem intercambiáveis em Gallifrey ... Eu não gosto da ideia do Doutor tendo uma mudança de sexo - não é como se você tivesse uma mulher James Bond. "Em julho de 2017, Davison descreveu o elenco de Jodie Whittaker como o 13 º Doctor como "a perda de um modelo para meninos que eu acho que o Doctor Who é de vital importância". pós doctor who Depois que Davison deixou Doctor Who em 1984, ele imediatamente conseguiu um papel em Anna das Cinco Cidades, um drama de época. Em 1985, ele apareceu em um especial All Creatures Great and Small Christmas, e em um longa-metragem do programa americano Magnum, P.I. ("Deja Vu"), definido no Reino Unido. Davison interpretou o Dr. Stephen Daker, o personagem central em A Very Peculiar Practice (1986-88). Escrito por Andrew Davies, diz respeito ao centro de saúde de uma universidade; Daker é o único médico eficaz do centro. A comédia-drama negra foi lançada para duas séries e teve uma sequência com A Very Polish Practice em 1992, um filme televisivo ambientado em grande parte em um hospital polonês pós-comunista. Em 1986 ele apareceu como Lance Fortescue em um episódio de Miss Marple da BBC ("A Pocketful of Rye"). Davison reprisou seu papel como Tristan Farnon em mais quatro séries de All Creatures Great and Small entre 1988 e 1990, embora ele estivesse ausente de 24 episódios dos três finalistas para jogar a liderança em Campion, uma série baseada no período de Margery Allingham. . Ele apareceu nos sitcoms Fiddlers Three para a ITV em 1991, e Ain't Misbehavin 'em 1993 e 1995. Ele interpretou Jim Huxtable no filme de TV de 1993 Harnessing Peacocks, baseado no romance de Mary Wesley. Em 1994, ele forneceu a voz de Mole em The Wind in the Willows. Ele também apareceu como um médico no episódio de Heartbeat "A Bird in the Hand", e interpretou Squire Gordon no filme de 1994 da Black Beauty. Davison apresentou a Heavenly Bodies uma série de seis partes sobre transmissão de astronomia na BBC1 em 1995. Isso o levou a ser apresentado na capa da revista Practical Astronomy. Ele estrelou o sexto episódio do drama criminal Jonathan Creek, em 1998, como genro de um escritor de terror que foi morto a tiros no Halloween. No ano seguinte, ele interpretou o professor principal da série Hope and Glory, e apareceu em Parting Shots, o último filme a ser dirigido por Michael Winner. Não foi até 2000 que Davison retornou em outro papel importante, o de David Braithwaite em At Home com os Braithwaites. Durante as aparições na convenção em 2013, Davison citou isso como seu favorito entre os papéis que ele interpretou. Também em 2000, ele apareceu no papel recorrente do Inspetor Natal em vários episódios de Mrs. Bradley Mysteries, de Diana Rigg. O primeiro episódio, Death at the Opera, viu Davison aparecer com seu futuro genro (e futuro ator Doctor Who), David Tennant. Ele estrelou como Dangerous Davies na série de televisão The Last Detective (2003-2007) e como Dr. Bill Shore em Distant Shores (2005-2008), ambos para o ITV. Em 2006, ele apareceu como Professor George Huntley em The Complete Guide to Parenting, e apareceu como ele mesmo na série de TV Hardware. Davison estrelou como Martin Chadwick, metade de um casal sobrecarregado lidando com duas filhas irresponsáveis e sua mãe senil em casa, na comédia da BBC Two Fear, Stress e Anger no início de 2007. O show também estrelou sua filha Georgia Moffett. Mais tarde, em 2007, ele interpretou Hubert Curtain em um episódio de Marple, de Agatha Christie, da ITV ("At Bertram's Hotel"). Em janeiro de 2009, ele apareceu em Unforgiven, um drama da ITV1, estrelado por Suranne Jones. Davison interpretou John Ingrams, um advogado que ajuda a personagem de Jones, Ruth Slater, a encontrar sua irmã depois de sua libertação da prisão. Em julho de 2009, ele apareceu em um episódio de Midsomer Murders, e fez uma aparição como professor na sitcom de Miranda Hart, Miranda, no outono de 2009. Em outubro de 2009, Davison foi visto em um pequeno mas memorável papel como gerente de banco em Micro Men, um drama sobre a ascensão do mercado britânico de computadores domésticos no final dos anos 1970 e início dos anos 1980, e em dezembro de 2009, ele interpretou Denis Thatcher em The Queen, um docudrama no Channel 4. Em novembro de 2010, foi anunciado que Davison iria se juntar ao elenco regular da versão britânica do Law and Order como Henry Sharpe, o diretor do London Crown Prosecution Service (CPS). Davison's apareceu desde o início da quinta temporada da série, ao lado de sua colega Doctor Who, a atriz Freema Agyeman. Ele apareceu em um episódio da comédia policial drama New Tricks em 2011, e em 2013 ele se divorciou Michael na série de comédia Pat e Cabbage, bem como aparecendo em um episódio da série de detetive ITV Lewis. Davison foi escalado para aparecer no primeiro longa-metragem da roteirista e diretora Daisy Aitkens, You, Me and Him (anteriormente intitulado Fish Without Bicycles) no final de 2016. No entanto, devido a um confronto de horários, Davison foi forçado a desistir. o filme. O filme é estrelado por seu genro, David Tennant, e é co-produzido pela filha de Davison, Georgia. Em 2017 Davison apareceu em um episódio da terceira série de Grantchester, interpretando um advogado amante de críquete. Davison apareceu com Christopher Timothy na série de três partes Vintage Roads Great & Small em 2018. créditos https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Davison Categoria:Atores e Atrizes